1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame retardant polyamide resin composition having a high tensile elongation at break and excellent properties for use as a hinge.
This application is based on patent applications Nos. Hei 10-200284 and Hei 10-159186, both filed in Japan, and provisional application No. 60/118780 filed in U.S., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyamide resin is being widely used because of its excellent thermal properties, mechanical properties, electric properties and chemical properties. As the use of plastic materials is diversified in recent years, the polyamide resin is also required to have flame resistance.
In order to impart flame resistance to the polyamide resin, a method of using melamine cyanurate (see, JP-A-53-031759 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application")) and a method of using melamine cyanurate and magnesium hydroxide in combination (see, JP-A-7-003152, JP-A-7-310011) have heretofore been proposed.
However, these methods have a problem in that the molded article obtained is low in the tensile elongation at break. Accordingly, for example, in the case of a molded article with a hinge, the hinge performance is inferior. Thus, these conventional methods cannot be applied thereto and are disadvantageously limited in the use thereof.